onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ura/Noroi
Ura, short for Uranus (Originally went by Noroi) is one of the three Ancient Weapons, an immortal from the Void Century who ate the Ten'nōsei Ten'nōsei no Mi. He is currently being held inside Mariejois by the Gorosei as a "National Treasure". Appearance Ura is a young man with jasmine eyes. He wears his reddish orange hair in a thin braid, and wears casual attire while inside Mariejois. Personality Ura is a generally calm person, only having been hinted to have shown bouts of extreme anger hundreds of years before. He shows a desire to return to the outside world, and while he is submissive to authority, is not afraid to speak his mind. Due to the sheer implications of the Ten'nosei Ten'nosei no Mi's range, he keeps quiet and is shown to be afraid of his powers, and shows regret for having used it before. His desire to escape Mariejois is strong, as shown when he cried and pleaded alone for "D", being Luffy, to help him. Powers/Strengths Having eaten the Ten'nosei Ten'nosei no Mi, Ura currently possesses one of the strongest, if not the strongest, Paramecia Devil Fruits, which gives him control over spacial flares via the Sun and nearby Stars. He can also control the humidity of the air by his emotions. His physical capabilities are currently unexplored, but as spoken by the Gorosei, it is assumed that Ura's power can easily destroy islands. It is also hinted that the stronger Ura's emotions are, the more powerful the flares. History Ura's life is currently kept under wraps by the Gorosei. It is known that he was alive during the Void Century, born to the name Noroi, and was a citizen of the Great Kingdom. At some point his father, an unnamed pirate who ate the Ope Ope no Mi, gave his life to grant Noroi immortality. He had since presumably kept hidden for hundreds of years. At some point during these eight hundred years, the World Government found him, and the Gorosei brought him back to Mariejois, in order to hide his existence from the world. He was then renamed Uranus and given the nickname Ura in order to identify him as the National Treasure. Only a few years before the events of Dressrosa, Ura escaped his imprisonment and met with a younger Doflamingo, who he told his whereabouts to. After Doflamingo shot him and saw him survive, Ura was attained again as Doflamingo made his escape and used his knowledge of Ura's existence to blackmail the World Government. Relationships 'Unnamed Pirate Father - '''Never physically in the story, Ura has shown admiration for his father, and defends his name against the Gorosei. '''The Gorosei - '''As a National Treasure and aware of the danger of his powers, Ura shows little, if any, sort of hatred against the Gorosei, instead accepting them as his caretakers and calling them his Sensei. He is quick to apologize to them for erratic behaviour, and listens to their instructions. He understands their fear of the Ten'nosei Ten'nosei no Mi, though his disagrees with being kept locked away all the time. '''Strawhat Pirates - '''Though having never met them, Ura admires the Strawhats, and particularly Luffy, for standing up against Doflamingo. He tries to show them his admiration by sending a letter, but is stopped by the Gorosei due to the danger of his existence being revealed. He desire to trust the Strawhats, as shown when he cries for "D" to help him escape. Trivia * Noroi translates to 呪い (''Curse) * Uranus' name relates to not only the Ancient Weapon Uranus, but the Greek god of the Sky Uranus, as well. His power over the Sun and Stars allows him reign over the sky, just as the Poseidon controls elements of the water, and Pluton over land. Related Articles 'A-Giant-Fan, '"National Treasure" (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11361024/1/National-Treasure)